Signals transmitted along electrical wires, including power lines, emit electromagnetic radiation. The electromagnetic radiation can cause interference with nearby circuitry, resulting in crosstalk on the power lines. The electromagnetic emissions can fluctuate as signals are transmitted, indicating certain operations within a circuit. These electromagnetic emissions can be monitored to try to identify data or particular operation during the execution of code. In certain cases, such as during transmission of secure or sensitive information, it may desirable to transmit signals that cannot be detected or measured from information leakage.